An Ashfield Heights Christmas
by Dholofox
Summary: The holiday season has arrived at the apartment room of Henry Townshend. Old friends (and enemies) join together for a grand Christmas party. (Rated PG-13 mainly for language language)
1. Teh Cpater One

(**Disclaimer**-No, I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters used below. They are the property of Konami. But wouldn't be cool if I _had_ invented SH? Heh, I probably wouldn't be here now, that's for freakin' sure!)

**Author's Note:** The chapters for this story will most likely be pretty short. But there will be a lot of them. I just don't like reading long ass chapters. They bug me....grrr......Also, since this is my first SH fan fic, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you guys can give me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry Townshend stared out of his apartment window, watching snow flurries fall down from sky and stick to the ground below. "I can't believe tonight is Christmas Eve..." He said quietly to himself. You see, Christmas for Henry used to be a peaceful and relaxing time when he would stay at home and watch a few Christmas Specials while drinking hot chocolate. He never bothered with decorations, since he was the only person who lived in the apartment. But he knew now that he would never have another peaceful Christmas again. That gaping hole in his bathroom that led to a satanic orphanage pretty much screwed up his life.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Henry's thoughts.

"Henry! Henry, are you in there?" It was a whiny female voice and he knew at once that it was his neighbor Eileen Galvin.

He got up and slowly made his way to the door, seeing just how many times Eileen would push the doorbell before going away. Unfortunately, she didn't go away, and Henry was forced to let her in, lest his ears crack under her incessant whining.

He walked to the door, which still had the words, "Don't go outside!-Walter" Written on them. No matter what cleaning agent he tried, the damned thing wouldn't come off. Blood stains like that, you know?

So anyway, Henry unlocked the door and Eileen tumbled in with boxes under her arms and garland streaming behind her. "Guess what? I brought decorations!" She said gleefully, dumping everything on his coffee table. Then she turned around to face him, hands on hips, and a sly smile creeping across her face. "I invited some old friends, I hope you don't mind..."

Henry looked at her, hoping to God she was joking. "Well...I don't have that much room in the apartment, you know, and-"

Eileen cut him off, and ignored his comment. "No, of course you don't mind. Anyway, it's just a few friends. I thought it'd be nice to have some people over for a change. I mean, you hardly even invite _me_ over anymore." She looked at him with an accusing look.

Henry just looked back at her with his ever-blank expression. "Fine." He told her, not wanting to argue. "So who's on the guest list?"

Eileen pulled out a piece of yellow legal pad paper and said, "I knew you would ask, so I made out a list. O.k, first there's Walter Sullivan. I mean, c'mon! What would a party be without him, right? Just make sure you hide the spoons."

Henry flopped down on the couch and gently rubbed his temples. "Now if I'm remembering correctly, isn't he the one who tried to kill us?"

"Oh, don't be silly. He was just brainwashed, that's all. It's not his fault. And of course his cute little alter ego is going to come as well." She smiled happily, then moved her finger down the list. "Next is the superintendent. He's a bit of a weirdo, but when he heard we were having a party, he just decided to...invite himself." She moved her finger to the next person on the list. "Then there's Cynthia, Andrew and Richard."

"What happened to Jasper Gein?"" Henry asked, only mildly interested.

"What?...Oh, Jasper. Well, his ghostly flame...thing...might burn something down, you know?"

"Wonderful..."Henry said, once again staring at the window watching the falling snow outside. At this point, he decided to just give up and let the party happen. There was nothing he could do to stop Eileen from having this party. And besides, what could happen in just one night?


	2. Teh capter Two

(**Disclaimer**-No, I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters used below. They are the property of Konami.)

**Author's Note: **First, I want to thank all of the people who left comments on my first chapter. I love you guys! Second, This chapter might have minor spoilers...although, I don't know if what I put could be considered a spoiler...ah, well. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, a lot could happen in one night. It was only seven o' clock, and already Henry was starting to get a headache. After going over the guest list, Eileen had put Henry in charge of decorations. Well, she said he was in charge, but whenever he put up an ornament or some garland up, she'd go, "No, no! That's all wrong, Henry! Just let me do it." Then she went to it. After the first twenty minutes of this, he finally gave up and went to setting up the Christmas tree. Apparently, it was the only thing he was good for.

Putting on his coat, Henry went out into the hallway and made his way downstairs to the lobby. It was always so cold in this apartment building during the winter. At least, outside his room it was. From what he had heard, the superintendent didn't like heating unnecessary parts of the building. Go figure.

"Henry! Hey, Henry!"

Henry looked up and saw the superintendent was walking toward him. Cradled in his left arm was a small red box. Ever so gently he started stroking it with his right hand as he started talking to Henry. It made Henry feel somewhat uncomfortable, and he took an uneasy step back.

"So Henry, have any of the other guests arrived yet?" The superintendent asked eagerly.

"The...guests?" Henry asked, his attention still focused on the box. "Oh! For the Christmas party...right. No, none of them have arrived yet." He looked down at the floor.

"Oh, well I was just on my way up." He said, smiling broadly at Henry.

"Erm...yeah...Eileen's up there, so you can go on up. I'm just going down to get the Christmas tree. I'll be up in a few minuets." Then he brushed past the Superintendent, trying not to stare at the box and eager to get away. Now he remembered what had been in that box. Walter Sullivan's _umbilical_ _cord_ was in that box. He didn't even want to imagine what was in there now. What a creepy guy!

Walking down the last few steps into the lobby, he spotted a large, crumpled heap in the far-left corner of the room. He couldn't quite make it out, but it was vaguely human shaped. Along the floor leading up to the distorted lump was a trail of some sort of dark red substance. Having had experience with this kind of situation, he quickly grabbed the envelope opener off of the small table to his right, and slowly walked towards the object. He could feel cold sweat dripping down his brow and every muscle in his body was tensed, ready for a surprise attack. Closer and closer he got, becoming ever more nervous. Soon he was almost on top of the heap. The same red liquid that had been on the floor was drenching the object. Looking closer, Henry could se that there was a small splash of yellow, amidst the red. Crouching down, but still tensed, he reached out for the yellow splotch. It appeared to be..........a sticky note.

Rolling his eyes, Henry pulled the stick note off and stood up, throwing the envelope opener back on the table. He looked down at the sticky note which read:

_Dear Sir or Madame,_

_We regret to inform you that one of our employees, while trying to deliver your package, was under the influence of alcohol. Red wine, to be exact. The outer covering of your package has been damaged, but we have determined that the item inclosed was not harmed. We sincerely apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused you._

_Sincerely,_

_Stuart L. Barry (FED-EX director of Package Loss prevention)_

"Dammit...Eileen's gonna be furious..." He dragged the tree from out of the corner and started down at it. What could he do...? Then an idea hit him. "I'll just take off the paper wrapping." He smiled to himself and went to stripping the tree of it's alcohol laden covering. Then hefting it up on his shoulder, he made his way back up to the apartment.


	3. Teh Chapter Three

(**Disclaimer**-No, I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters used below. They are the property of Konami.)

**Author's Note: **Erm...I hope I'm not posting these too fast. I just...can't....stop!!! It's just too much fun. And what's going to happen to our dear Henry? What's in the superintendent's box??? Oh, by the way, I found out that his name is like...Sunderland something. At least I think...but if anyone knows anything about the superintendent's name, please tell me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...One hundred...and...three...stairs..." Henry huffed. He was now lying at the base of his apartment door, exhausted from carrying the tree all the way up the stairs. Or rather, dragging it up the stairs. Plastic Christmas tress really _were_ heavier than he had first suspected.

Gathering up his energy, he managed to pull the front part of his body up just far enough to reach the handle. As he was just about to turn the doorknob, he heard footsteps from within the room. Then he heard Eileen's voice.

"Is Henry back yet? We need to get the tree up so we can decorate it."

All of a sudden, the door came flying out of nowhere and hit Henry right smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow....." He moaned, falling back down onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Henry? Bring the tree in already!" She turned back around in a huff and walked back into the apartment. Henry had a strange feeling this was some kind of payback for letting all those monsters in the hospital beat her up. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had been looking kind of bloody and bruised towards the end of everything...

He shrugged and stood up, gently feeling the bruise that was starting to swell on his forehead. He'd have to put some kind of bandage on it or something...So he grabbed the end of the tree's stump and dragged it inside, setting it in the far left corner by the window. Then he turned toward Eileen. "Is it...okay to put the tree here?" he decided it was better to ask her rather than suffer the consequences later.

Eileen, who was preparing some kind of 'holiday dish', turned to look at him from the oven. "Yeah, sure. That looks great." Then she turned her attention back to the stove and started humming 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. It seemed her bad mood was over, and the holiday spirit was starting to infect her. Poor soul.

"Hey, what happened to the Superintendent?" Henry asked after he finished setting up the tree.

Eileen shrugged and continued her work at the stove.

"Gee, thanks Eileen." Henry said, rolling his eyes. Then he went down the back hallway and looked into his room. The Superintendent wasn't in there...so next was he bathroom. Henry knocked on the door, but there was no reply. So he slowly turned the doorknob and peeped inside the bathroom.

"What...the hell?" He asked, looking inside. There was the Superintendent lying in the tub, stroking his little red box. "What are you doing in my bathtub?" Henry asked with quiet fury.

"The bathtub?" The Superintendent asked looking down. "Aha! Why so it is! How silly of me!" He looked sheepishly back up at Henry.

.................."So, are you going to get out of there, or what?" Henry pretty much yelled.

"Out of the...bathtub? Of course. If you turn around. I'm a bit...embarrassed, you know."

"But you're still dressed! What difference does it make??" Henry yelled some more.

But the Super just pointed to the door, looking at Henry with an accusing look. Reluctantly Henry turned around and shut the door. But instead of leaving completely, he waited a few seconds, then flung the door open again. "HA!"

The Super was just about to step out of the tub, when Henry burst through the door. "You pervert!" And he threw a bar of soap which hit Henry squarely in the head. And apparently, that seemed to do the trick, because Henry quietly shut the door again and walked into the living room and making his way over to the windows.

Tiredly, he leaned his forehead against the glass and started slowly hitting his head against it. "I will _not_ let these people get to me. I will_ not_ let these people get to me...." But the truth was, he had the awful feeling they already were.

_Ding Dong!_

"Henry! Someone's at the door!" Eileen shouted from the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ..."


	4. Teh Chapter Four

(**Disclaimer**-No, I don't own Silent Hill or any of the characters used below. They are the property of Konami.)

**Author's Note: **I want to once again thank all of the people who left comments on the previous chapters. It's much appreciated. And erm….sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School's been a nightmare……dies from homework overload

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry trudged over to the door, scared as hell of who was going to be on the other side when he opened it. He gingerly lowered his eye to the peephole, and……………..and on the other side, there was nothing. He tilted his head around, trying to see as far down the hall as possible. But there was nothing there. He sighed, and un-locked the bolts on his door. Slowly he opened it, keeping an eye out for whoever rang the doorbell.

On the other side was a cute little boy, dressed in a red and green holiday sweater. He was right in the act of reaching a stubby little finger to the doorbell, but looked quickly up when Henry opened the door.

"Well, hello there, Walter." Henry said, squatting down to the floor. "You're looking festive this evening." He smiled happily, and patted young Walter on the head. From past experience, young Walter had been the only person even remotely sane. Jeeze. What could have screwed him up so badly?

Then as if reading his thoughts, big Walter fell down from the ceiling, and rushed straight towards Henry, a spoon in his hand. Henry tried to run back into the apartment, but it was a failed try. Instead, Walter grabbed him from behind, locking Henry's arms in place. With his other hand, Walter took the spoon and pointed it at Henry's neck. "I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!" Walter screamed, pressing the spoon harder against Henry's neck.

Meanwhile, young Walter squeezed his way through the door, and walked timidly up to Eileen, a shy and innocent look on his face. "Eileen mother…" He said, almost in a whisper, pulling on Eileen's apron.

Eileen looked down from her cooking, and saw young Walter pointing at Henry and big Walter, who were now rolling around on the floor. Somehow Henry had managed to escape Walter's arm hold, and was now trying to pull himself across the floor. Walter, however, was still clinging to Henry's stomach.

"Henry!" Eileen yelled, bending down to cover young Walter's eyes. "There are kids in the house! If you want to fulfil your gay fantasies, do it in the bedroom!" She walked over to them in a huff and kicked Henry in the side. Then she pulled the small metal spoon away from Walter.

"Ow…" Henry said, dazed. Walter got off of him, and looked at young Walter with an accusing look, then headed over to the couch.

Henry pulled himself off of the floor, then said to Walter, "Nice to see you to…" And he sat roughly on one of the bar stools he had recently bought. He crossed his arms on top of the counter, and lowered his head, watching young Walter. It was strange, but he seemed happy with Eileen, although he couldn't understand why. The only thing he could figure was that she was the closest thing to a mother-figure Walter had, well, besides the apartment.

Henry's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. He quickly turned around, and saw that big Walter was missing. "Aw, hell…" He whined, before leaping off of the stool and running to the bathroom. The door was closed again, but he kicked it opened and rushed inside.

Looking at the tub, he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. In the bathtub stood big Walter, and he had the Super in another arm lock, a bar of soap pointed at his neck.

"For God's sake, Henry! Get this man off of me!" The Super yelled, trying to wriggle free of Walter's grasp.

Henry yanked the bar of soap from Walter's hands and shoved him from the tub. Walter stumbled out, and shot the Super another accusing look, then ran back out into the main room. Then, yelling out into the hallway, Henry said, "Hey, kid! Control yourself!" Knowing full well that only young Walter could calm down his older counter-part.

The Super stepped out of the tub, shaking from the "near death" experience. He held the little red box tightly in his trembling hands. "Oh, bless you Henry!" And the Super flung his arms around Henry, rubbing up against him.

At the same time, though, Eileen walked into the bathroom doorway. "Hey, I've got some snacks if you guys are hungr-" But she didn't have time to finish her statement. She caught sight of Henry and the Super, and she started turning a deep red color. 'W-well, at least you're doing it in the bathroom this time, Henry!" Flustered, she ran back out into the hall, slamming the door.

Henry sighed again, and the Super let go of him. "Well, what is she all upset about?" He asked, walking out of the bathroom.


End file.
